


Tender Trips

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is a force of nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Trips

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "The Tomorrow People." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of The Tomorrow People and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of services. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

It’s somehow the wilderness that pulls him into a state of relaxation, Nature beating him into submission until he’s lax and loose on the chilled grass and canvas of a sky. No matter how many times he may gently joke of how it’s this place — this little slot of mountains, hilltops littered with trees and piercingly fresh oxygen — that has coaxed him into this state, they both know it’s her. 

Morgan is a force of nature. A being he can comprehend in regards to DNA sequences and chemical balances, but other than the biological and physical natures, he is left stumped. She doesn’t fear him. Doesn’t shy away at his touch or hiss at the sound of his name. She only gives whimsical grins, pulls at his fingers and continues to dare him. 

When the two are wrapped around each other, finding it difficult to determine where the other begins and where the other ends, he would murmur into her hair that she is nothing but a terrible influence. He was never this rebellious and willing to break the rules until he met Morgan. She would give that breathless laugh at this observation, twist and squirm on the bed until they’re rubbing noses, “You’re welcome.” 

Jedikiah Price enjoyed the city. The hard, clean lines. The sharp corners. Curve of steel. Gloss of the glass walls. The easy accessibility of information in just the palm of his hand. Everything is geometric and on a grid, pleasing his organized nature. In here, the wild was nothing but chaos and Morgan wanted nothing but to lay with him in the thicket of it all, relishing every moment. Every other weekend he would find himself sinking into a state of laziness, listening to Morgan hum next to him as the city life and his work drifted farther and farther away…. 

Morgan is in her favorite summer dress, a bit worn around the hem but still maintaining its beautifully golden and crimson hue. Her bare feet are busy pressing onto the top of his, laughing softly when Jedikiah complained of how cold her toes were. Every other weekend they promise to come here, to spend two to three days alone in the privacy nature and the cabin provided. While they have, now, known each other for years, the two of them feel like ancient souls that have been together longer. Ancient souls walking across the earth with bare feet, mugs of coffee in one hand and their other intertwined.

Morgan likes the idea and it has transcended into these weekends being two gods returning to their own world, becoming a inside joke the two share. Equals. That’s why Morgan fancies the idea terribly so and why Jedikiah is silently smitten with it. There’s nothing in regards to homo superior and homo sapiens. It’s just two gods strolling through the grass. There’s no insecurities and fear of watching your sibling able to do so much and look inside of your core with ease. Just a shared mutual connection of passing warmth. 

The book Jedikiah is reading is pointless when he can feel Morgan’s smile searing his skin. He turns his head, watching her mimic his position on the floor. 

“You want to share with the class on how much you adore me?” She practically purrs out and he merely groans in mock disbelief, turning his head away. 

_“Adore you?”_ He scoffs and stares back at his book, as if pretending to return to his reading. He didn’t think it was possible to adore someone so intensely until her.

“Fantasize about me,” she continues on without missing a beat, her leg sliding over his as she presses her body against his. It’s difficult to fight down a smile when Morgan is shooting you down with her own, this bright wonder that makes it difficult not to smile back. 

_“Fantasize about you?”_ he playfully questions, feeling her fingers jabbing at his side as she rests her chin on his shoulder. A chronic difficulty when they’re away, and more so when he’s at work with highly trained telepaths.

“Aww, don’t be shy,” she teases before she’s sitting on Jedikiah’s lap, the evolutionary biologist immediately abandoning his book. Dark bangs across her forehead and wicked grin on her lips, it’s difficult not to touch her. Not to find her fingers and thread theirs together, to run a hand across her thigh and be overwhelmed at the woman who continues to keep him on his toes and heart beat with excitement. “How about you share with the class,” she begins lowly, hair hanging past her shoulders, “How much you love me?” 

Jed gives a closemouthed smile, lips briefly pursing before replying back, “Where do I begin?” He keeps her picture close, a manner in which to be tethered into reality and not be engulfed in the stress and fires of his work. She’s a rock and he can’t imagine spending these past years without her and something about that terrifies and thrills him all at once.

She’s giving that breathless smile again and he can’t help but continue to gravitate to her, pulling her closer until their lips are brushing. “Give up, Jed. I have you beat,” she teases against his mouth and he couldn’t have agreed more. 

There’s a low sound in his throat as he lets his hands reach out and cradle her face, her contagious smile inciting one of his own. “I admit defeat,” he confesses and she rewards him with a kiss, a pleased sound resounding between them both when their lips finally meet. He lets his thumbs run across her cheekbones, watching her move her head a bit back and lick her lips. “Now…didn’t you say something similar to me when we first met? You know, when you punched me?” Jedikiah inquires and Morgan’s smile only widens into something sly. 

“I just thought you needed some commentary with that broken nose I gave you back than,” she laughs out and before she can even continue, there are hands gripping her sides before flipping her on her back. She’s a mess of ringing laughter and shrieks when there are teeth nipping at her neck and fingers tickling her sides. Morgan is quick on the attack, fingers stretching for the spot behind his neck until they’re laughing into the openness of the wilderness. 

Jedikiah’s smile is always something to behold when it’s no longer restrained from work and daily dilemmas. There’s something like pride at being able to make Jed smile and laugh like this. She thinks it’s something deeper than love that keeps them always smiling when they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
